Typically liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LC-MS) based proteomics is performed targeting peptides as analytes in a process called bottom-up proteomics. In that process, proteins are digested into peptides using proteases. The duration of the digestion can be lengthy and very often requires an overnight incubation. In the clinical setting, short sample processing time is desired. Top-down proteomics introduces an option where intact proteins can be analyzed as such using LC-MS. This type of proteomics does not require lengthy digestion, making it more desirable for clinical use as well as in automated systems. However, the protein fraction must still be extracted from the other non-protein components in the sample. Proteins may be extracted from other components in a sample with an extraction column. Preferably, such extraction columns would allow automated sample preparation and integration directly into LC.
Typically, pipette tips and similar consumables are sold, transported and inserted into an automated analyzer in trays or other means providing a known position and orientation for each tip. However, it is easier and less expensive to pack and transport tips in a container where the tips are packaged in bulk in random order, such as in a bag or box. Typically, pipette tips are cone-shaped with a pointed end and an open end that results in the tips stacking and piling up when loosely stored in random order and orientation. This makes it difficult for an automated system to pick up one pipette tip at a time and piled tips could cause jams in an automated system. Another problem with this so called “random packaging” is that the delicate end of pipette tips that includes an extraction medium might be damaged by contacting other tips.